Death's Advocate
by apple2011
Summary: Harry Potter dies when trying to find the horcruxes and it turns out Death is not happy with him at all, apparently he has been living his entire life wrong and now has been given one more chance. Taken back to his fifth year can Harry save the people he cares about the most? Harry/Cho/Hermione . Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. Powerful Harry
1. Chapter 1

Death's Advocate

"Harry Potter," the voice rang out through what Harry assumed was a waiting room, people satin seats looking up hopefully as a person came in, called a name and left. He had no idea how he got here, the last thing he remembered was being in the ministry about to steal the horcrux. Then with a flash of green he had woken up here, so when a man dressed in white announced his name he quickly got up, the man was almost unremarkable if not for his white robes and kindly face. If anything his dark brown hair was designed not to draw attention and his face seemed to be always neutral

"Oh he is not going to be happy," the man sighed but before Harry had a chance to speak, it seemed this man would be of no help. However as he was led down a corridor which stretched for miles in both directions Harry wondered where the hell he was but he seemed unable to speak to his guide, instead the man knocked on a door marked 102 A,L

"Harry Potter to see you miss," the man announced opening the door,

"You are kidding me!" A stern irritated feminine voice sighed "Send him in!". Harry for his part had remained silent due to confusion, he had no idea who this was but she seemed to know him well. So as he entered the woman he was confronted with a slender curved woman sitting down at her desk, she had soft pale face which was overshadowed by hard grey eyes and lips which seemed too thin. She wore no makeup as far as Harry could tell but her long blond hair seemed to shine but her face seemed distorted by something. Maybe it was because she was annoyed,

"Harry do you hate me? "she asked eventually, it caught him off guard

"No, I don't know you, or know where I..." he began slightly perplexed, the woman gave a disgruntled sigh before cutting him off

"Don't worry everything will be explained again, for crying out loud out of all the cases I get the one who keeps dying," she grumbled as she reached into a draw and drew a file that was at least eight inches thick.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked darkly, Harry shook his head feeling slightly intimated by the infuriated woman before him

"This is your file, a file should be seven inches thinner," she muttered opening it before bringing out a form, it had already been filled in and Harry recognised his writing from second or third year. The woman glared at him for a moment

"This was filled in during your second year, you died and it is an application for death to approve a re-life, it was accepted. Cause of death being crushed by a giant basilisk; signed Harry James Potter: Subject, Laura Athena; Death's Advocate and Death himself," she explained and Harry looked gobsmacked.

"I'm dead?" he asked, the woman; Laura held a hand

"Yes, but first let me finish. These two were filled out in your third year. Two applications for death to approve a re-life again it was accepted. Cause of Death, Heart attack due to Dementor invoked stress and mauling by werewolf. Signed, Harry Potter, Laura Athena and Death," she continued showing two more forms on the table. There seemed to be a lot of forms in there and Harry looked awkward slightly.

"After your third application the Lady Fate had to agree to grant you a re-life and she did. Five times, cause of death, burning due to dragon, drowning in the black lake, something complicated involving a maze and two counts of the killing curse. Fate approved all these," Laura continued showing even more forms and she wasn't done yet.

"Between your Fifth and Sixth years six more applications were made, causes of death. Another Dementor heart attack, strangled by a brain, killed by Lord Voldemort in the Ministry Atrium, killed by inferi, death eaters in the tallest tower and falling off it." She finished and Harry could see there were a lot of forms on the desk.

"So I've died before?" he queried and she gave him a cold look

"Weren't you listening to me? Yes you have died and the first three times we accepted it was a mistake, now it's annoying," Laura told him looking furious.

"I am your personal caseworker, I'm the one who manages your life and if you die for some reason I apply for time to be put back so the subject can continue their life. You were given to me, they said it would be easy, sure it would; having the one destined to kill Voldemort as a child and grow up to become a powerful wizard before marrying. Oh where the hell is that bit, some girl with a weird name I believe it was something like Chung, no Chang or something like that... was it that? oh who the hell cares not my department. Anyway long story short they didn't mention a number of things, dodgy school teachers, giant monsters and most importantly you screwing a girl who happens to look exactly like your mother. Now that borders incest and to be honest I'm at the end of my tether, you have died to many times and if this keeps happening I'm out," she explained through gritted teeth.

"Ginny? What's wrong with her and who are you to say who I'm supposed to be with?" Harry demanded suddenly not knowing where this sudden pang of anger came from. Laura looked exhausted

"Ok we'll do it again, my issues with her can be split into to sections firstly that she looks like your mother which is getting close to incest and secondly that is the love potion speaking, you were tricked into thinking you loved her so it's in your head, I'll get someone to fix that but anyway, we are servants of Death and Fate. Fate runs all of time and Death is her deputy in a way, she writes time and he makes sure it happens but you are getting in the way. You keep dying and I think when Death reads the application I just send he is going to strange both of us," she growled flicking her long blond hair away from her face.

"So I'm not dead?" Harry asked, she turned to him

"Yes your dead but I have asked Death and Fate to give you another re-life, but under special circumstances. This time you can keep your memory of these events and not die, well that's the idea it depend what death thinks, now any questions before he comes and murders us both?" Laura asked obviously worried, Harry thought.

"Ok if this has happened before then why don't I remember it?" he asked,

"Section twelve of the Time and relations to Mortals act, no mortal can know of the world beyond the veil unless approved by Fate and Death accordingly," she answered quickly.

"Ok then if I keep dying why don't you just let me die?" was his next question and Laura sighed again, she was obviously not in the best of moods

"Because unlike ninety percent of the people we get your actually going to make a difference, your children and grandchildren and so on make an impact. So in simple terms you're the tree that's going to make the forest but you keep letting someone cut you down and I'm bored of replanting you," she explained quickly looking up at the clock, there were no numbers but complex symbols which Harry didn't even try to guess as to what they were.

"Now before you ask why you keep dying there are a number of reasons. Firstly stupidity and secondly Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Voldemort," she answered.

"Why are those two in with Voldemort?" Harry argued not seeing how the dark lord was connected to his mother substitute and former mentor.

"Shut up and I'll tell you. Dumbledore created the circumstances which led to you dying, he was the one who left you at the Dursley's, pressured you into supporting him and controlled your damn life. Molly Weasley is a money hungry bitch who is too old to be a gold digger..." Laura informed him , Harry made a noise of protest but she continued anyway.

"She poisoned you with love potion for a girl who looks like your mother, anyway she's been trying to make you marry Ginny so she can get rich and something else, I stopped caring about her awhile ago , anyway Molly made you join the Weasley family and ended up making someone who would literally run in front of a giant snake for them. In all honesty Voldemort the best one on the list because he just kills you, none of this manipulating crap going on," Laura finished and Harry had a chance to ponder on her words. She had a few good points but before he could question further the door to the office opened. A slender white man was at the door, his skin while pale seemed in tune with the rest of his body and he had a mop of black hair

"Morning Death," Larua greeted, slightly awkwardly, he held up a hand and spoke in a deep but cold voice. Harry span round to see Death himself, he had thought he would look like the grim reaper but he had never been more wrong. The man seemed ordinary but he did look annoyed

"Don't morning Death me, why the hell is there a special application for Harry Potter on my desk, again? I told you this department was going through budget cuts and said only essential applications should be made. When I show Fate our spending she is going to go mental," the man ranted immediately looking like he was going to explode.

"He died again and we've already invested time in him," she began meekly

"Yes I know, over the last twenty year forecast budget wise almost thirty percent of it went on Harry Potter, I think we're done." He decided

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned wondering why the man was telling Laura he was not worth life, literally

"Don't you start, if you stopped dying I could stop worrying about the budget, which is going to explode if you don't stop with the dying. No special applications are money guzzlers, one of them is bad enough but if one goes through then the whole department starts sending them, the parchment alone is about eight hundred a pack. Too much, the special application would have been considered three years ago before we realised we were investing in a plane without landing gear, or wings!" Death practically screamed walking around the office angrily.

"Isn't life priceless?" Harry asked the man, he turned and suddenly the room was very cold, Death clicked his finger and a chart appeared.

"You tell me, this is what you have done to our budget since you went to Hogwarts, this was your first year," Death began drawing a line on the chart at the top,

"Your second," the line dipped down slightly

"Your third," the line was in a nosedive

"And your fourth," the line was vertical now and Harry was lost for words, was he saying they wouldn't give him his life back because of money.

"Death," Laura began trying to bargain in some way, he glared at her

"No, keeping Mr Potter means the budget will drop so far you need a microscope, and besides Fate will never agree to it ," Death argued.

"She regards you well," Laura reasoned. Death glared at her again

"Listen dear if I thought sleeping with people would increase the budget then every person in this department would have something new added to their contracts, but sleeping with Fate does not, again not! Mean she will accept this!" the man was almost screaming now but Laura was trying everything.

"Look Death, if it works out then you can claim it all back by saying his descendants made a change, "Laura pointed out. Harry wondered if he should be hearing sensitive information about his future.

"Yes and if it doesn't work out then we have wasted thirty percent of the budget on Harry Potter, Fate will go mental and probably fire you and everyone else on this floor. Leaving me and about nine other people to sort through almost eight billion people, now dear my advice is cut him loose and prepare a detailed report as to why you almost sank this department in the red, then I write it off and everything goes back to the way it should," Death offered hopefully and again Harry felt slightly insulted that he was being left out of a conversation about his own life.

"I don't want to fail!" Laura responded stubbornly and Death gave out one long sigh

"Ok, look when you joined up with us six years ago I had two thoughts, the first was thank God we have more staff because we are understaffed and second you actually have potential but if you keep going with the Potter case and it fails you will be fired," Death warned eventually and Laura looked at Harry

"You accept the application and I'll take the fall," she offered suddenly and Harry wondered why she was doing this, she didn't seem to like him much and yet was willing to put her job on the line for him. Death looked conflicted for a few moments before sighing

"Ok fine, I'll sign the application and I'll get Fate to do it to. But if you fail then you are out!" he warned before sweeping out the room with a swish of his black robes, Laura sank back into her chair and looked at Harry.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened?" he asked

"Yes, long story short we have a budget, every application costs money and Fate decided to cut our budget recently, basically we need to stop giving people re-life's." She summarised quickly putting the file away

"So am I getting another chance?" Harry wondered and Laura gave a stiff nod  
"Yes but there are conditions, firstly at some point you will be given soem kind of power that hopefully with stop you fucking dying in the wizarding world, also you can keep you memory of this so the next time you're in a life or death situation and the first choice is walking away and the next is running blindly into it at least consider walking away. Just think of me strangling you for getting me fired ok?" she began and Harry nodded

"Ok and also I'm going to be advising you in the wizarding world, so you can get away from all the manipulating people and actually become powerful enough to not die and wind me up, also you need to not die, ok just don't die and we'll be fine." Laura almost begged.

"Ok," Harry stated as she looked ready to hit him due to his lack of tact

"Ok? Fine whatever. Another point actually go out with your soul mate, consider Ginny off limits, don't talk or fantasise about her ever or I will kill you myself. Now your soul mate is someone who needs to be... fixed. When I find the guy who wrote this memo I'm going to tear their... anyway she needs to be healed due to something to do with a guy called Cerdic?"

"Do you mean Cedric? And are you talking about Cho?" Harry interrupted wondering how she could be his soul mate, she hated him now after they broke up.

"That one, anyway you were supposed to heal her, it says after she lost Cedric if that's his name. You heal her, you connect with her, then the rest happens which I can't tell you. Anyway before we get this going just because she was depressed that year doesn't mean she always was, just look past what others are telling you and don't listen to Dumbledore or a Weasley,"

"How am I going to heal her if we broke up?" Harry asked and Laura suddenly looked like she was going to pounce

"Because you're going back to your fifth year, with everything you know now. Now here's some advice get the Horcruxes early, you know what they are so deal with them. Oh and remember Hermione Granger , she's good get her the hell away from Ron Weasley. Ron is bad, greedy and an irritant, Dumbledore, bad, Molly Bad. Go the bank and get a new key the moment you arrive back and lastly, D-O N-O-T D-I-E," Laura warned almost nicely.

"Ok so now what?" Harry wondered aloud, she just sighed

"I'm going to wait until Fate approves the application, send you back and get to work on my apology to Fate over the budget and..." A bright golden light filled the room and a form appeared on her desk.  
"Approved, good now Harry Potter I am sending you back to the summer before your fifth year, you will be contacted shortly after, do you accept the circumstances, yes or no?" she asked and Harry decided to agree as she looked like she might kill him otherwise

"Yes," he stated and then he was engulfed by a white light.


	2. Chapter 2

Death's Advocate 

**I mentioned Harry having a power in the last chapter and as I have no idea which of my many ideas to use I'm going to ask you. So what power do you think Harry should have? Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Apple**

Harry awoke in his room and number 4 Privet Drive, it took him a few long moment to remember everything that happened, Laura, Death and the rest of it. Then he sat up and looked around to find he was indeed back in his fifth year body, that meant Sirius was still alive. So maybe he had the chance to save him this time, then his heart sank when he remembered what he had to look forward to this year. Umbridge, being called a liar and Umbridge again was enough. His blood went cold and mere thought of the woman but he smiled when realising the scars on the back of his hand were gone and this time he was determined to not have them. This time he would fight her every step of the way

"Alright up up up! Time is money and for some damn reason I'm spending some just visiting you," Death announced appearing inside the room with a flash of black smoke, he looked irritated as usual but he looked less angry this time.

"Death?" Harry questioned wanting to make sure the man was the same

"No it's Laura, of course it's me. Laura is currently in a meeting with Fate and I have been asked to give you the rundown on what we expect," the man began giving a slight sarcastic bow as he spoke. Harry knew for sure it was the same man now

"Great the introduction stuff is done now where are your relatives?" Death asked almost politely as he looked around the room with a frown, it seemed to bland for a teenagers room. No posters, pictures or anything that would signify someone lived here

"Downstairs? Why would you want to see them?" Harry wondered not knowing how his many deaths were connected to the Dursleys. Death for his part did not answer but grabbed his hand, to Harry it was like grabbing a fleshy icicle but he had no idea where the slender man's strength came from as he was hauled down the stairs.

"Who the Ruddy Hell are you?" Vernon demanded the moment he saw Death, he looked confused and wondered if he was witnessing a kidnap and if he could let the man take his insufferable nephew.

"Oh good, you haven't left yet, where's your wife?" Death asked bluntly and the obese mess of a man looked insulted and Harry thought he was going to attack Death,

"Listen here you can't march into my home and demand..." he began but he was cut off by a choking sound as Death studied his nails intently as he spluttered and fell to the floor.

"Listen you can have the heart attack now or in ten years I do not care, what I do care about is the huge amount of money I am losing not doing my actual job so go and get your wife!" Death encouraged and suddenly Vernon was released from Death's hold as quickly as he had been placed in it, to Harry's surprise the man jumped up and ran into the kitchen calling for his wife.

"That worked?" Harry muttered under his breath

"I'm Death of course it worked now while we have the chance I am going to talk to you like a person, scratch that I am going to talk at you and you are going to listen. Ok firstly if you die your case worker and about a hundred other people will be fired and Laura said if that happens she is going to kill you so don't die because I will let her. Secondly when I leave all that damn potion you have been ingesting from that fat cow will vanish and you will immune to its effects. Also quick reminder any fantasising over Ginny Weasley may be considered incest and good luck explaining that to your mother in the afterlife. Alright I should also mention because you were seventeen I couldn't be bothered to put you back in your body , it's too expensive. Instead I just got your seventeen year old body parts, freshened them up a bit and stitched them back together, so your emancipated and neither the trace nor the enchantments around this place will work if they ever did. I don't care, oh and at some point I'll get around to working out what your power's going to be, and maybe I'll tell you. Or not, Ok we're done," Death smiled turning to Petunia and Vernon who had walked into the conversation about halfway in and looked confused, scared and worried.

"Now as for you two I have a few short inexpensive words because I just don't like you, take it personally. Now if you mistreat Harry in any way, I will tear your both limb from limb are we clear?" he asked darkly and Harry noticed the heat die down and be replaced by an icy wind which led to both Petunia and Vernon nodding meekly.

"Good, now unless you have anything interesting to say goodbye!" Death announced dramatically before vanishing once more, the heat returned and there was no sign Death had even been there.

"Who the hell was that?" Vernon demanded once he was sure them man had gone

"That was Death," Harry answered before turning away knowing the man had gone a sickly pale colour.

Later

Harry decided to skip the Dementor event this year and instead he went to Diagon Alley, he remembered Molly Weasley had his key and thought it best if find out if she was using it. Seeing as it was his money he should check, a few people were glaring at him with obvious contempt due to the shocking amount of crap the Dailey Prophet that had already been printed. Let alone the stuff that was yet to come

"Mr Potter we have been expecting you," a goblin in a black suit announced the moment he entered the large marble bank, it looked at him with a slight frown which was neither welcoming nor disapproving,

"You have?" Harry asked it slightly confused as to why

"Yes, I will take you to see your accounts manager who will be more adept to explain, please follow me," it requested leading him through the lobby of the bank, an event resulting in all the goblins staring at him with interest.

"Apologies Master Potter but the concept of one returning from the dead is rare in Goblin world, to re-live is without honour and yet we sense you are honourable still," the goblin leading him explained and Harry had no idea whether or not to feel insulted over this. He decided not to when seeing the heavily armoured goblins on the higher levels of the bank.

"Only the oldest and most powerful families are allowed to meet in the higher levels and even they must be friends of the Goblin people ," it explained briefly leading Harry to an office located on a floor high enough to overlook the alley.

"Mr Potter for you sir," it shouted through the golden door, it waited one or two moments before a voice called

"Send him in."

Harry then found himself in what he could only describe as a stunning office, the marble floors were decorated with black diamond patters, the furniture was oak and all red and a huge window dominated the far wall. However his eye was drawn to a goblin sat at the desk, it was writing away and didn't bother to even look up when he approached

"Ahh Mr Potter, I see you finally answered our summons, it may be ten years too late or are we contributing the time taken away by Death, in which case you are nearly a hundred years late," the goblin smiled as it wrote.  
"You know about that?" Harry asked

"Yes, but we are not here to talk about the logic of Goblins nor the various timelines you averted for I have not seen them, all I do is keep the record. Now I suppose you are aware of your funds and as you are now seventeen or your body is we are going to give you full access to your vaults," it explained in a businesslike tone. Harry was then handed a piece of parchment

_Potter Family Vault: 8 thousand Galleons, three hundred sickles and one Knut _

_Trust Vault: 314 Gallons, 206 sickles and three hundred Knuts_

_Rowena's Ravenclaw Vault: two million Galleons, two thousand sickles and one Knut, various books and magical items are inside. _

_Fate Trust Vault: One thousand Galleons per month in order to provide the designated person with enough to live in order to prevent them dying_

"Ravenclaw? But I was put in Gryffindor" was the first question Harry asked and the Goblin chuckled loudly

"It just so happens you're put into a house which maximises control over you and separated you from your soul mate, No you were supposed to be placed in Ravenclaw but you were not. However you are related to Rowena Ravenclaw through your mother's side, it is also worthy to note that your trust vault has been going through extensive transfers as one Molly Weasley has made various withdraws. I would like to remind you that all are advised to keep their key on their person at all times and not following this rule is not the fault of Gringotts," it explained quickly not wanting to get bogged down in the many polices Gringotts had in place.

"I know I should have questioned who owned my key when I had the chance, is there any way to recover," Harry began and a sly smile expanded across the Goblin's face

"Of course there is , Fraud is intolerable and every level and we want to ensure it does not happen. With your consent we will investigate and if necessary bring charges against those in the high courts," it told him obviously wanting to pursue and Harry was all too happy to give his consent so signed all the required forms.

"Good now we have your consent we will keep you informed of any developments in the case, now as a Ravenclaw descendant we must inform you that you have a seat on the Wizengamot and as a gift we present you with this," the goblin explained giving Harry a green plastic card which looked like a muggle credit card but it had a series of random runes on it.

"It will work both in the muggle and magical world, it is a sign of great wealth and will only work for you, is unbreakable and enchanted to always appear in your pocket if you are unable to find it," the goblin explained slowly handing the light card over to Harry who examined it with interest.  
"Thanks," he responded and the Goblin smiled warmly

"Thank you for coming Mr Potter and we hope to see you soon,"

Later

Harry decided to try out his new card the moment he left, he had no idea what he was going to buy but he was bored. It was only twenty minutes into his journey he heard sobbing from one of the nearby backstreets. He could also hear laughing and was almost unsurprised to see Draco Malfoy and his cronies

"Don't worry Potter will come back for you soon enough, or do you want to be his whore, he won't like all the tears coming from your..." Draco was taunting as he was punched in the face buy an enraged Harry, his two cronies moved in to defend but Harry had something they didn't have. He had spent a lot of his time horcrux hunting learning self defence so when Crabbe threw a rough punch he was hit by a kick to the testicles and a broken knee. Goyle was instead treated to a dislocated arm before being thrown to the floor, Draco for his part took one look at the situation and ran off hoping to attract sympathy. Harry instead of pursing revenge turned to the girl and felt an electric power flood his entire being. It was Cho, he could practically hear Laura cheering about how she told him so ash e picked her up

"Are you ok?" he asked immediately once she was off the floor, she had been crouched against the wall crying and Harry was starting to reconsider his choice in not following Draco. What kind of person did this, Cho did not answer for a moment but instead sobbed into his shoulder until both the shock and hurt had worn off.

"Sorry," she mumbled as what she was doing processed in her mind, Harry put a hand on her shoulder

"For what? Your upset and needed a shoulder to cry one, literally," she smiled at her and she smiled back but this time it was genuine.

"So what happened?" Harry asked gently

"Malfoy and his friends saw me in Flourish and Blotts, they made a few comments about _him_ and I just collapsed," the confessed and her eyes already began to tear up at the very indication of Cedric.

"Ohh come here," Harry beckoned wrapping her in a friendly hug, she seemed slightly happier but not much

"Thanks," she mumbled when she finally released him

"It's fine, come on let's go have a look around, I've got too much money and I need to spend some of it and a friend is certainly a way to do it," he told her with a smile.

"When I can certainly help in the shopping department," she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Death's Advocate

"No," Cho said for what felt like the thousandth time as Harry emerged from the changing room draped in another set of clothes she had picked out for him. Harry had wondered how a trip round the alley with his new funds had ended up being a chance for her to pick him out an entire new wardrobe after finding out about his fashion sense. Which had mounted close to zero apparently, he had tried jackets, vests, shirts, shorts and about a hundred other things and most Harry suspected was just her wanting to see him in little clothing.

"Isn't it supposed to be my choice?" he asked her eventually

"No," she responded promptly before sending him back to try on another set of clothes, she seemed more alive now but he could tell that it was only because she wasn't thinking about Cedric. Suddenly he felt closer to her and also really dirty for ever even thinking about Ginny, really dirty because when he saw a picture of Lily Potter he cringed.

"Nice look," a feminine voice half mocked and Harry jumped back looking for the source, Cho was outside along with everyone else,

"Over here," the voice sighed dejectedly and Harry turned towards the large mirror occupying the end wall of the box like changing room. Then slowly a slender blond woman appeared in the mirror which clouded in mist as she appeared.

"Laura?" Harry queried slightly shocked by being quiet in order to ensure he was not overheard

"Well hello there," Laura smiled looking up and down his exposed chest which he quickly covered up with a t-shirt, being ogled by a ghost or grim reaper or whatever was not going to help him right now.

"Spoilsport," she teased with a knowing smile "Anyway I just got out of my meeting with Fate who is not overly happy with you so don't cheat her, which means don't kill yourself, die, or disrupt a point in time that cannot be changed,"

"Cannot be changed?" Harry questions wondering what that meant

"Sometimes something must happen because it affects the future in a certain way, the duke of... oh I can't remember but that death caused world war on and world war two, that had to happen because of the profound effect it had on the future, if someone disrupted it then Fate goes mental and if you do it then she will hurt you, a lot, anyway just needed to let you know that your off to a good start and your power we decided for you was moving into the shadow world," Laura summarised after spending a few moments considering how to explain this. Harry still looked confused but less so, at least about that

"Shadow world?" was his next question

"Basically it's a world between your one and ours, only the dead can access it and they're dragged quickly along it, you can move through it freely, no mortal can see you, nothing can hurt you but," Laura explained

"There's a catch," Harry worked out, Laura nodded

"Yes you can only access the shadow world by entering something bearing your reflection, even the..." Laura began but suddenly a knock sounded on the door

"What are you doing in there?" Cho asked sounding confused, Laura was gone when Harry turned back. Harry left the shop ten minutes later with bags weighing down his arms and yet his funds had not even taken a slight dent. Cho had another bag filled with less but more expensive clothing that Harry had insisted on buying, mainly because she had spent so long "helping" him with his wardrobe and also so she wouldn't take him to anymore places. A thought he quickly found was in vain.

Later

Harry had entered his room and collapsed with two huge bagfuls of clothes that were to replace the jeans and t-shirts that had been handed down from Dudley, they were clothes to fit in with both the muggle and magical world and he had not picked a single one. His aunt and hadn't even acknowledged him apart from telling him there was food in the fridge but he and Cho had eaten already so he declined. The girl he had been with during his fifth year seemed to have gone, she was less pained or maybe it was because back then he didn't talk o her like a friend or girlfriend and she had been eaten up by grief before he had even tried to make a move. No she had seemed happier than he had ever seen her which wasn't saying that much seeing as she had been crying most of the time back then.

"What do you mean," he heard a loud whine from downstairs

"Darling I was just suggesting that maybe you and your friends stay away from your cousin this year," Petunia was saying to Dudley. Of course it was him, Dudley hadn't been around when Death delivered his ultimatum and Harry knew Dudley not being allowed to go near Harry would wind him up a lot.

"I'm not having that freak tell us what to do!" Dudley retorted angrily and Harry could hear him stomping up the steps, if his aunt hadn't bothered then it would have been fine but worry had made them lay down the law to a boy who had never even heard of it. Harry however smiled; he couldn't take Dudley on in an actual fight so maybe his new power could help around now,

"Freak!" Dudley shouted as Petunia and Vernon stayed downstairs now wanting to be associated with this, Harry calmly left his bedroom and saw Dudley at the other end, the boy turned around looking angry about something and moved to charge. Then Harry moved forward and with one step vanished into the hallway mirror.

"What the fuck!" Dudley cried jumping away from the mirror once Harry had gone

"Mum he's using magic,"

"Come down here," Petunia urged but she was too frightened to go up, on one hand her son was bigger than her and angry and while Vernon was away she had no chance. Also Death had made it clear someone was going to die if anything bad happened to Harry so she wanted to have nothing to do with it

"You think you can hide from me," Dudley demanded looking into the mirror.

Shadow World 

When Harry stepped into the mirror he found a world very similar to his own, well if not for the red and black colours making up everything then he would have said it was the same. The sky was a red mist covered by black patchy clouds which seemed to shimmer and move from time to time, the people however were white but they moved along so quickly Harry couldn't have spoken or even acknowledged them. However the reflective surfaces offered an insight into the real world, he looked back at the mirror to find his cousin shaking and prodding it thinking Harry was going to fall out of it. He was wrong of course but it was certainly funny to watch.

"Where are you!" he watched Dudley mouth as he turned around looking for Harry, Dudley however wasn't expecting a fist to burst from the mirror and strike him on the back of the head. He spun round and punched the mirror which shattered into a thousand pieces; all portrayed an angry and confused face that Harry was fighting.

The mirror was gone but there were other way Harry could get to Dudley, the brass banister on the stairs were wide enough for his foot to strike the boy in the stomach, the windows offered endless places to strike and a couple of times Dudley walked into a window trying to find out where Harry was.

Real world

"What the ruddy HELL IS GOING ON!" Vernon Dursley demanded when he entered is home which was full of broken glass, his son was punching the double glazed window which were almost about to give way when he saw his father.

"Harry..." Dudley began but his father was enraged, he let his son get away with most things but smashing possessions was not one of them

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he roared at the top of his voice, the mirror had been in his family for two generations and he had paid good money for the windows which were shuddering from constant impact.

"The freak," Dudley tried to explain but Vernon was having none of it, he was already angry about a man walking into his house and giving him a half heart attack before demanding things from him. He was even more angry Harry was now free of his control and misery inducing methods and he needed a way to vent,

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FREAK, HE ISN'T SMASHING MY POSSESSIONS!" he roared at his son who looked worried for the first time, the boy may have been well built in terms of muscle but Vernon's fat gave him a solid frame which he used to grab his son. He raised a fist

"Child abuse of any kind will not be tolerated Mr Dursley that is strike one," a voice warned from nowhere and Vernon dropped his son

"Whose there!" he demanded looking worried "This is my house you cannot tell me what to do,"

"I am an envoy of death himself and that is strike one, attacking any child is against the rules, it might cause someone mental damage or not. Strike one, you reach three and your heart will give out, it might do anyway I mean it's working at eight times the capacity it should. You should go to the doctor and get your cholesterol checked, oh yeah sorry strike one,"

Meanwhile 

Hermione was in her room at Grimmauld place, she had been invited very shortly into the holiday and she had been excited about seeing Harry and all her friends. However she had been really disappointed to find that she was forbidden from contacting her best friends during the half time, she liked everyone else but she felt different around them. It was something she couldn't explain for some reason and she had decided not to, it was only her loyalty to Dumbledore that prevented her breaking her promise.

"Hi Hermione," Harry Potter announced walking in through her bedroom mirror, Hermione jumped back and let out a loud shriek which Harry just managed to cover up

"Sorry about the shock, I should've thought that would cause some panic," he smiled awkwardly; she knew it was Harry at that point and he pulled her into a hug.

"How did you get here?" she demanded the moment she worked out this was not a normal occurrence

"Oh nothing much, I just met the living embodiment of death who gave me the power to move through the shadow world, which you can move through in a flash, I just thought about you and there I was in Grimmauld Place." Harry explained as if it was nothing,

"What!" Hermione gaped wondering whether or not Harry was joking, she decided he wasn't when he didn't laugh or smile.

"Yep, Death is surprisingly mean. Well cheap, very cheap and mean." Harry smiled at her

"But how did you know I was here?" Hermione asked realising Harry hadn't been here before

"Oh... the Shadow World has a GPS kind of thing; you just know where you are. See watch," Harry announced getting up, he then took one leap into the mirror which rippled as if it was liquid when he stepped inside, then he jumped out from the window and did a bow.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked looking interested

"Death's let's me anyway just wanted to catch up and let you know that everything is fine where I am, I know Dumbledore won't let you Owl me but he said nothing about actually meeting me, I hope," Harry smiled and Hermione looked bewildered as to where this new Harry had come from.

"Hermione, are you coming down for dinner?" Ginny asked barging into their room and Harry jumped, Hermione turned round to explain to her roommate why he was there but he was gone before Ginny even had time to notice him.

"I must be losing my mind," Hermione muttered looking at the mirror almost longingly, not knowing Harry was on the other side looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Death's Advocate

Harry was never too sure when he stopped looking through the shadow world, most likely it was the fact he was a man and a lot of shower doors were reflective. So it was not much of surprise he got distracted very easily, amazed at the amount of female flesh on display and transfixed by the many things he saw in the shadow world.

"Oi!" a stern voice pulled him out of his daze and he jumped in order to cover up his state of arousal.

"I don't believe this! I give you the power to break the laws of physics and you use it for free porn! God I'd kill you If not for the fact I'd get fired" Laura announced throwing her arms up in the air in desperation; Harry's cheeks began to burn. Then Laura's eye caught a reflection in the opposite gateway to reality.

"Oooh hunk!" Laura suddenly grinned rushing to one of the mirrors, Harry looked confused for a moment.

"I thought you said not to do that," He commented as she looked into the real world with a slight smile

"That was five or six seconds before I saw this piece of action, now pervert I've got news, news that could be considered good and bad at the same time," Laura explained not taking her eyes off the mysterious man in the mirror. Harry decided to ignore the insult

"Which is?" Harry asked

"Well the good side of the news is as you have the Ravenclaw seat you now have the power of veto in the Wizengamot so any decision they make you can overrule if you want to," she explained briefly, Harry at this point grabbed her dress and turned her around so she could talk without distraction, however he didn't see how that could be a bad thing.

"The bad news is you have to attend one meeting a week which is amazingly boring and if Fate asks you to veto something or let something pass you have to do it or literally she will make it so you end of marrying Dumbledore," Laura explained and Harry gaped with wide terrified eyes.

"Ok I may have embellished a little but seriously do what she says," she explained after a moment, allowing Harry to fully appreciate the terror he was being threatened with. She laughed a bit after that as Harry took a few deep breaths.

"That was not funny," Harry hissed to her, knowing it could happen if Fate wanted it to and... _oh god it was horrible _

"Stop thinking about it," Laura suggested with a slight smirk as she watched him suffer, eventually Harry regained himself

"Ok, so when's the first meeting?" he asked

"In about twenty five minutes, should have mentioned that earlier in all honesty. Now chop chop I have very important research to do," Laura beckoned gesturing for Harry to rush, he didn't need to seeing as he could get there in a few minutes thanks to his new powers but she wanted to be alone for some reason. A reason Harry clocked in about three seconds and he decided to leave Laura to it, and also ensure she never caught him spying again.

Wizengamot

"To order," Fudge announced beginning another day in the government of the ministry, the assembly was ready and everyone was dressed in the required robes, the four seats in the inner circle of the circular room were empty as usual and Fudge hoped they would remain so.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry Potter announced suddenly bursting through the door in muggle attire, he had gotten lost in the ministry and found himself unable to use the shadow dimension with so many people around.  
"Mr Potter what are you doing? This is a private assembly," Fudge barked angrily looking at the boy he despised with pure venom, he was trying to disrupt the peace his administration had spent years building. Fudge smiled slightly after he realised what this meant, he could have the boy thrown in the cells with the Dementors for disrupting a meeting.

"I'm here to take my seat," Harry explained briskly walking into the room

"There is no Potter seat," Madam Bones announced; she was the speaker of the Wizengamot but she seemed puzzled by something, she felt it to. There was a buzz in the air, the four seats were emitting energy. Once they had belonged to the four founders who were the supreme court of the Wizarding world, they could overrule any decision and more but since the founder's grandchildren died heirless they had remained vacant. Giving any minister total control

"No I'm here to take up the Ravenclaw seat," Harry explained simply,

"This is nothing more than further proof he is mad," Fudge scorned "Get security,"

"Minister he is entitled to attempt to hold the seat," Madam Bones warned and Fudge glared at her, he knew that but he didn't want the boy knowing it. He could die and that was the last thing he needed, the moment Harry Potter died there would be a massive investigation and it would destabilise the ministry further. That was how the seats worked, when a power hungry person wanted to get into the Wizengamot they claimed to be an heir, if they weren't then they would be destroyed by the sheer power of the seat and if they were they could hold it.

"This is madness," Fudge declared as Harry walked towards the seat, it was a large golden throne with a blue strip of metal giving it the Ravenclaw emblem which shone in the light as Harry approached.

The entire congregation watched. Fudge was ready to see ash, Umbridge was looking eager to see the boy burned to a crisp while the rest just looked worried, they didn't want to see a child die after all. Then he sat down on the throne as if it was nothing more than a chair

"What!" Fudge screeched the moment the boy didn't burst into flames "The chair has obviously been hijacked get him off it!" Madam Bones tutted at his order

"Minister the Fudge was enchanted by Ravenclaw herself there is no mistake the chair has chosen Mr Potter," she announced and the entire Wizengamot looked at each other, some nervous others eager.

"This is impossible Madam Bones, he has done something to the seat, I demand a vote on whether or not Harry Potter can take up the seat," Dolores Umbridge shot up looking like she had missed a chance to see her favourite show. She waved her wand and suddenly some kind of form appeared with the words _resolution 345_

"I would like to veto that motion," Harry announced smugly knowing the woman and what she was going to do, however the moment the words left his lips a rush of magic swept through the room. The form exploded and Harry's point was made clear to those with an IQ

"Well are we going to vote?" Umbridge demanded furiously making another form with _resolution 346 _on it this time.

"Veto," Harry smiled and it was once again destroyed. From 457 to 465 Harry stopped any moiton of him being taken off the seat

"Are we done Madam Umbridge, obviously we are unable to vote Mr Potter off the seat so any more attempts will be met with the same result. Those seats hold key positions in our government and we are unable do anything without their consent, consent was given in the past because no one had the seats so no one objected. Any move we make without the seat's consent cannot be enforced magically, for example if you made it illegal to hex people without the chair's consent then the law would have to be enforced without wands," Amelia Bones took the floor eventually. The Wizengamot looked awkward, they depended on magic after all, they could do nothing without it.

"I propose," Umbridge began defiantly

"Veto," Harry responded before she even began. He was enjoying watching her get angrier and angrier with each passing second

"I would like to propose a motion that Madam Umbridge not be allowed to ask for a vote to remove Harry Potter," someone suggested eventually, _resolution 467 _appeared in their hands and the moment Harry did not Veto pretty much everyone voted in favour. They were here to do work not watch a woman scream at someone.

"Motion passed," Amelia Bones announced with a smirk and as Umbridge tried to speak her voice moved against her and she sat back down realising she would not be able to speak about that subject again. Fudge watched in stunned silence praying it was a nightmare. He had a hundred laws that he wanted to get through and he could have done if not for what could possibly be the worst thing that ever happened to him.

"So what other laws are we considering today?" Harry asked feigning boredom as he secretly revelled in Fudge's anger, fear and whatever else he was feeling.

"The minister wanted to propose a law that would give the ministry more control over the media, he believes it has become to capitalised and may harm the public," Madam Bones announced standing up reading the proposal Fudge had put forward.

"Surprisingly I'm going to say Veto," Harry commented dryly, destroying the proposal and Fudge shot up

"Listen here Potter! You know nothing about how this ministry works and you cannot veto every move we make, we actually need to work here!" he roared at the top of his voice and Harry just looked at his watch.

"Done?" he asked calmly making Fudge even more angry however the man said nothing further at least not for the moment.

The afternoon continued with Harry only using his veto power twice, both to stop laws made by known death eaters but the rest of the laws made sense. Some he didn't like but saw they were needed but he kept an eye out for laws which would directly affect the coming war against Voldemort. Umbridge kept quiet throughout the meeting having been shaken by her moved being blocked, she tried to get other people to protest Harry's involvement but no one decided to but heads with a person that could stop any of their propositions going through.

Later

Harry walked out of the room with a sigh, the meeting had taken four hours and he had to endure that every week? All other laws proposed during the week had to be sent to him but the law said he actually had to appear once a week, what fun that was going to be.

"Excuse me Mr Potter," a dry annoyed voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he turned to see the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy

"Mr Malfoy," Harry greeted with very little emotion, something which seemed to take the man back. He expected Harry to be angry about what happened during Voldemort's rise but Harry had gotten over that when he did it the first time. Or however many times he ended up doing it in the end,

"I just wanted to ensure you understood the seriousness of your position, if you continue disrupting the laws we are trying to create then you might find you invoke certain _opposition," _it was a light threat but a threat none the less.

"I can handle opposition Mr Malfoy, I proved that a few weeks ago, I'm more than capable of connecting with my enemies to stop them," Harry smiled referencing what Lucius saw on that night. The man paled at the reference to Voldemort perhaps being weak and he hissed angrily

"Watch yourself," he snarled angrily

"I've got someone else doing that," Harry chuckled looking around, Lucius was looking the other way and no one was around; they had all rushed home. So as far as Harry knew no one noticed him walk over to one of the office windows and slip inside it. Or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Death's Advocate

Hermione had spent a long time looking into the mirror, Harry had come out of it and she was sure it happened but she hadn't told anyone else. She was just searching for a way into it because she was sure it was some kind of secret passage, or maybe it was something else but no book had told her of anything like this so she was inclined to believe it was a passage of some kind.

"Maybe it's not a passage." Harry suggested from behind him

"Of course it's a passage Harry...Harry!" Hermione proclaimed spinning round to see Harry Potter sat in a chair with an amused smug expression on his face.

"Hi Hermione, sorry I just finished with the Goblins up and thought I'd come visit," he greeted as Hermione processed his presence.

"But how did you? "Hermione demanded looking bewildered, the house was supposed to be hidden but then again he had gotten in once so why not again.

"Oh I can travel through mirrors; Death lets me now which I mentioned last time though I didn't go into much detail because Ginny walked in," Hermione noticed Harry give an involuntary shudder when he said her name.

"What do you mean Death let's you?" Hermione asked frowning, Death was not a person it was a force or so she thought.

"Oh Death gave me permission to travel to the shadow world and back because I'm guessing all other powers are expensive and he is the cheapest man I have ever met," Harry explained but this did not help Hermione, it confused her even more.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked suddenly terrified her friend was delusional; Harry for his part sighed and stood up

"Ok I admit explaining this was a little too adventurous and no it didn't work , but to diffuse this I am going to take the easy way out," Harry decided and then he walked up to the mirror and grabbed Hermione by the wrist

"Harry what are you about to?" Hermione began but never finished as before she could react she was pulled through the mirror and suddenly her room in Grimmauld place became a strange, it was a lot darker and through the mirror she didn't see herself but instead she saw Ginny who had suddenly burst in.

"Well that was good timing," Harry commented dryly looking at the girl with something akin to revulsion, Hermione frowned

"What's wrong with Ginny? I thought you liked her," she commented and Harry looked seriously awkward for a moment

"Ok Hermione in this world never mention that again because the souls of the dammed are passing through and if this gets back to my Mum she is going to strange me when I die," Harry begged

"Harry your mum's dead," Hermione told him softly wondering if something had happened to him, he seemed different.

"Hermione I know but she can still hear about these things, this is the shadow world where the souls of the dead pass through in order to die, they go so fast we can't see them but they might be able to hear us," Harry explained looking around and Hermione frowned. She had never heard of anything like this but then again she was more inclined to believe Harry since she was in another world.

"Hermione where are you?" Ginny called in her world and her distorted voice reached the Shadow World

"Yeah she isn't really worried about you; she's worried about what you might do when the potion is at its weakest," Harry commented glaring at the girl who was searching frantically.

"What potion?" Hermione demanded but suddenly she could feel something different inside her, something had changed she couldn't place it

"Oh Molly's been drugging the two of us, I managed to get access to your file after making a lot of promises I may not be able to keep, by the way if three Mexicans turn up on the door asking where their new wife is I know nothing about it," Harry told her frantically and Hermione was very confused.

"My file?" she asked; what kind of file was he talking about and why was someone keeping a file on her? This was getting more and more confusing by the second

"Oh yeah it turns out my case manager and yours are the same and after agreeing to take over some of her paperwork she let me read your file, well I paid other's to do the paperwork with promises and again if three wealthy Mexican guy's turn up for wives remember you don't know me, oh and Molly Weasley was drugging you with love potion," Harry finished.

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched ignoring the rest of his speech, Harry sighed he had hoped she wouldn't realise that part until she had processed the rest.

"What do you mean Love potion? You mean Molly wanted me to marr..." Hermione paled and trailed off when she realised what it meant, she retched loudly as she thought of her marrying Ron.

"Hey I was supposed to marry Ginny, which borders on incest!" Harry announced

"That's disgusting," Hermione whined looking green,

"I know, anyway the Shadow World has some kind of leeching thing so it took away the potion's effects, that would explain the nearly vomiting part. Anyway I'm here to ask if you wanted to come see my new estate," Harry offered, he had been called to the Gringots in the morning and they had found a deed in his vault which entitled him to a large estate somewhere Yorkshire.

"Estate?" Hermione questions

"Oh I'm a descendant of Ravenclaw, I have her seat in the Wizengamot and have her money and estate, I figured you wouldn't want to be in a house people are trying to drug you in so I thought I'd invite you for dinner," Harry offered ,

"I don't know," Hermione considered, she didn't want to go back but if she didn't the order would search for her and her parents would be worried and...

"Did I mention I have access to Rowena Ravenclaw's personal library?" Harry asked

"Let's go,"

Chang Household

Cho was bored, she had spent a lot of the summer up in her room thinking of Cedric but more and more she was thinking of Harry, in some ways that made her feel guilty and in other way's it didn't. She couldn't explain her emotions right now, her parents were working and were too busy to talk to her so for all intents and purposes she was alone.

"Hi Cho," Harry announced walking out of her bedroom mirror, Cho screamed and Harry ducked; narrowly avoiding getting hit by a brush,

"Harry?" Cho question after she realised who it was,

"Maybe I should have expected that, I mean I did literally appear out of nowhere," Harry muttered to himself

"Harry?" Cho questioned again, she wanted him to explain more than anything because it was not everyday your... was he her boyfriend? Anyway he did not walk out of a mirror every day

"Yeah it's me, sorry me and Hermione were on our way to see the estate I inherited and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. Harry in reality had been reminded of Ginny and wanted to be with his soul mate seeing as all of those terrible memories of what they did and what they could have done came to mind. Cho looked confused for afew long moments but she decided pretty quickly

"This isn't a murder right?" she asked, Harry mock considered for a few long moments.

"No,"

Later

Harry, Hermione and Cho walked up to the iron gates surrounding what looked like an empty field, the goblins had told him the estate was here but at the moment he could see nothing. Harry assumed it was enchanted and was hoping so because currently his entire party was soaking wet. Harry didn't have a huge problem with walking around with two girls with wet clothes but he hoped the sun would dry _him _off at least. Also he hoped they really hadn't gone the wrong way because the only reflective thing nearby was a river and Harry wanted to know the area instead of entering the estate directly; if it existed. So he had used the river to enter the world, something Hermione and Cho had not been thrilled to do.

"Sorry is anyone going to explain the whole light speed mirror thing?" Cho asked looking confused,

"I would but I have no idea how it works, literally no idea, all I know is I think and speed through the world," Harry explained;

"So where is this estate?" Hermione asked looking around, they had seen the Iron gates and followed the map the Goblins had bestowed but they could see nothing,

"No idea," Harry commented putting one hand on the gates

"Sorry Hermione are we following someone into a field with an iron fence in a place we don't know?" Cho joked

"I think so," Hermione commented as Harry sighed and pushed open the gate, nothing happened

"Maybe we're in the wrong..." Hermione was about to suggest as a huge manor materialised out of seemingly nowhere,

"Wow," Cho commented. The manor was huge, three floors and was very wide, it took almost the entire area and now there was no grass on the supposed field but a stone path. The entrance consisted of one oak door that had been carved with symbols Harry didn't recognise. The windows were crystal glass and the manor itself was made out of red brick. The porch was white marble and the roof had been invaded by obsidian lines. It was like nothing he had seen before.

"Look," Hermione pointed, around the path blue flowers were growing up from the ground, a maze in the far corner was slowly entangling itself and within a few long seconds a huge diverse garden had emerged. Harry saw a small apiary in the corner , birdhouses and more as he walked towards his home,

"Still sure we're in the wrong place?" he asked his two companions who flicked water at him affectionately.

Meanwhile

Petunia Dursley and Vernon sat at the table while Dudley stomped around upstairs, he was angry Harry was somehow always out of his reach, even when he tried to attack at night his cousin was gone and it was unexplainable. Vernon just grumbled about wanting to shut the boy up but for now he decided to leave it, he was too focused on his breakfast,

"Sound the trumpets! Death's in the house" a voice suddenly announced, the two recognised the voice immediately and spun round to see the same tall pale man Harry had claimed to be death,

"Sorry about the lack of trumpets but the band costs about eighteen hundred per event and me visiting you does not justify using them, anyway I have good news for you," Death exclaimed with the trace of a smile.

"What?" Vernon asked trying to be polite after his last experience with the man

"Well Harry your nephew has just taken up his inheritance, by that I mean he has a huge house and doesn't need you, now I have a little proposition for you, one you're not going to refuse," Death told them suddenly cold, the air reflected his feeling apparently because all the heat was sucked out of the room.

"What kind of proposition?" Vernon asked his business eye betraying him

"Well I know that Dumbledore made you Harry's legal guardians and it dawned on me that while he's an adult the old guy could do something to obstruct it, so my solution is for you to sign this form which will relinquish any responsibility over him. If you do this you will never have to see him again, I will take all his stuff now and I can guarantee that heart will hold out for another ten years," Death suggested slickly taking out a roll of parchment.

"Is that all?" Vernon asked wanting to gain a little more

"Yes, if you think I'm giving you money then I'll go with plan B," Death commented dryly turning his gaze cold

"Which is?" Petunia asked concerned

"You can't be guardians if your dead," Death growled. Ten seconds later he vanished into the shadow world with a roll of parchment signed and dated,

"Sound the trumpets," he said enthusiastically, then they actually sounded because had spoken too loud

"Thanks a lot marching band, that's eight more redundancies right there, I hope you're pleased with yourselves," he scowled storming off.


	6. Chapter 6

Death's Advocate

The inside of the manor was something else entirely; the opening hall was a marble masterpiece, paintings of a hundred interchangeable people hung from the walls and they like the ones at Hogwarts moved to greet the guests. A stunning blue carpet rolled along the floor and led up two giant staircases that led up the levels of the manor. The banisters alone were encrusted with sapphires and blue banners lined the ceiling which had one huge twinkling chandelier above it, a few tables rested against the corners of the room. They guarded the four doors which would lead someone into the living room, main hall and more,

"So who do we have here?" an elderly man with grey hair and a stern face asked from his portrait

"Just wandering kids I reckon," A man with a hefty American accent declared with a sneer

"Shut up George, "a woman barked sounding slightly irritated

"Listen Mandy if you're still on about the affair you need to get..." the banter went on and suddenly the portraits were bickering amongst them ignoring their guests.

"Let's leave them too it," Cho encouraged looking around, Harry decided to agree rather than try and work out what these people were on about, he assumed they were all part of the Ravenclaw family but evidently that also meant some didn't get on.

The living room was no less spectacular, it was twice the size of a normal one with six sofas and three armchairs all draped in blue coverings that concealed soft fabric. A fire roared at one end of the room and crystalline windows gave a clear view of the gardens

"Your ancestors were big on glamour," Hermione commented as her eye fell on a bookcase, it was obviously for leisure reading but Hermione zipped over and examined the various books they had.

"It doesn't take much to keep her occupied does it?" Cho commented with a slight smirk, Harry shook his head in confirmation. Al it took was a few books and Hermione was enthralled.

"Shall we keep looking?" Harry asked Cho who nodded in confirmation, Harry shook his head as Hermione decided not to join them.

"So an eventful couple of days, being a descendant of Ravenclaw, rich, on the Wizengamot and me taking you shopping," Cho commented with her trademark smirk

"Let's just say they were eventful," Harry answered making a joke only he could understand; with Death, Laura and Fate things had indeed gotten strange.

"And having the ability to walk into the mirror world," Cho began with a raised eyebrow, Harry had a dark feeling she was going to ask something very awkward.

"So how many girls in the shower have you spied on?" she asked only half jokingly, Harry was stunned for a moment and he could hear Laura laughing inside the mirror world.

"Umm, none," he answered but seeing her expression he looked for an answer

"This isn't the sort of conversation I was expecting to have!" Harry declared suddenly and Cho suddenly smiled

"It was me wasn't it?" she asked and Harry exploded into a blush which told Cho all she needed to know

"Oh my God did I make Harry Potter blush?" Cho cackled incredulously picking up on the Harry not peeping at her point, Harry decided not to answer and waited for his embarrassment to die down. He half expected to look at a window and see Laura with a _serves your right _sign.

"Anyway were you spying on me in the shower?" Cho asked slyly and burst into laughter the first moment she could, Harry was slightly confused by her reaction. His justification of it being a quick look did not seem helpful in this situation.

"I should feel so dirty right now," Cho muttered with a smile as the two walked into the kitchen, it was huge with cooking equipment from all ages, fires and spits, ovens and loads of equipment Harry didn't recognise. It seemed the Ravenclaw family came from all walks of life and they ranged from tribal to the renaissance.

"Your ancestors were loaded," Cho complimented studying the equipment with interest, bending over and flaunting herself in an effort to catch Harry's attention;

"I know," Harry commented thinking of his vaults in Gringots, Cho tutted loudly.

Later

The upstairs rooms were no less spectacular, each with its own terrace, bathroom and walk in wardrobe. King sized beds draped in blue and silver with strips of the same colour running down the walls and marble floor. Twinkling chandeliers glinted above the centre of the room where at one end there was a piano and the other there was a desk. An ivory piano and polished oak desk which was filed with various pens, quills and more, the shining floor led out onto a terrace with a view of the gardens which stretched out; surrounding the house. Each room had a bath like the one at Hogwarts, a small pool with a selection of taps each doing something different.

"Nice," Cho complimented as they passed through them, the second floor was mostly bedrooms but what they saw as they approached the stairs made them smile. Inscribed on two huge doors was _The Person Library of the Ravenclaw Family _

"Do you want to call her?" Cho wondered with a wide grin, this was going to be entertaining to say the least.

"Hermione we found the library," Harry shouted and he could have sworn he heard a slight crash, exactly twenty seconds later and considering the amount of stairs it was impressive Hermione was with them.  
"Sorry?" she asked seemingly out of breath, Harry just chuckled as he pushed the door open to the library and even he was impressed, the entire floor was a maze of bookcases. Thousands of books stretched out in all directions and they stretched at least ten metres upwards. Hermione just gaped

"How hard is it going to be to get her out of here?" Cho wondered only half joking,

"Just throw a bed in here, I think she's found her dream home," Harry smiled as Hermione soaked up the sight.

Later

After a dinner of roasted chicken, a few vegetables and roast potatoes which had taken the three about an hour to prepare everyone was feeling tired. Hermione now knowing about Ron and Ginny had no wish to return to number 12 and Cho said she was fine the stay the night; on the condition no one spied on her tonight. She was glaring at Harry with raised eyebrows during this comment, Hermione looked slightly confused but said nothing. Eventually Hermione announced she was going back up the library and Harry decided not to stop her.

"Just don't get lost this time," he requested, she had gone off to find a book and it had taken Cho, Harry and her half an hour to find their way out of the maze Rowena had built years ago.

"So Harry any plans?" Cho asked

"For this place? Other than living in it nah," Harry told her quickly and Cho shook her heads

"I mean for tonight, I mean you have to entertain me until I go to bed," Cho tried to drop the hint more and more,

"Well there might be some games around but..." Harry considered and Cho deciding to give up early walked up and kissed him, it was no simple peck and Harry found himself shocked for a few moments.

"What first kiss?" she teased, Harry smiled and ignoring the events of his previous life kissed her back,

"Took you long enough," she moaned pulling away for a few seconds.

"What you show a girl another world, dump her in a pond and show her your house and you don't expect to kiss her, boy what dates have you been on?" Cho asked seeing his confused look. Her arms were crossed and she didn't know whether to laugh or kiss him again.

"Let's just say the last one was with...someone I really should not have been seeing," Harry shuddered thinking of the girl who looked so alike to his mother.

"That bad? Well seeing as it's the first date I'm going to bed and I may even have a bath, I may even leave the window closed," Cho smirked before walking enough and all too late did Harry realise what she was implying. Did she enjoy being watched or something or maybe it was just him? Then he heard laughing from behind him and spun round to see Laura emerge from the mirror. Her shiny blond hair was in a mess and she looked ready to fall on the floor from laughing.

"That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen! I mean your face!" she giggled hysterically.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked not sure if he should feel insulted right now,  
"No reason I just wanted to check up on you, glad you didn't die on the way to the house and also wanted to let you know your Aunt and Uncle have relinquished all responsibility of you, oh the order is in a bit of a panic because Hermione vanished so you might want to do something about that, or not as you may have an evening of watching a girl in the bath," Laura commented with a smirk.

"Ha ha," Harry replied dryly

"I know I should be a comedian." She commented in return, then she was slightly more serious and sat down on the sofa, it seemed to swallow her up.

"Wow this is comfy, now I have some news for you. Number one despite being emancipated and what not you need to go to Hogwarts, something to do with staying with your soul mate and also the law thinks you're a minor so let's keep it that way. Now more importantly you need to keep an eye on Hermione, because that Weasley boy is not a nice person and he wants her, in a weird way I don't want to go into. He has strange thoughts and she needs to be careful and as I can't talk to her you can watch out for her. Now finally your soul bond is really getting seriously excited. No I don't mean _that _but you need to watch the hell out, your powers and it are mixing and that will either end really well or with a small cataclysmic explosion. You attract danger you know that right? Anyway you need to ease the tension and that girl has been trying all damn day to get you to do it, and she's pretty cool with you watching her naked which is not what the office have been saying," Laura trailed off thinking.  
"Office?" Harry questioned looking confused

"Oh yeah I might have accidently let it sleep I caught you looking at girls naked once and also that you looked at Miss Chang a couple of days ago, now I'm not going to comment further but when I mentioned it a few started talking about you and we may or may not start recording your life and making dvd's." Laura nodded without even consulting him before standing up.

"Any other bombshells you want to drop on me?" Harry asked looking irritated

"No," Laura answered simply before standing up. Then something sparked in Harry's memory,

"Wait you said cataclysmic explosion," Harry announced suddenly, Laura swore under her breath

"Ok there is a small, small chance unless your soul bond doesn't relive the tense power it could explode and end all life on earth, bye," Laura was gone before Harry could even comment. He just sat there looking stunned.

Meanwhile

Cho sighed to herself as she crept into Harry's room, the boy was clues at the best of times and yet something inside her was compelling her to do this. So she stripped off and checking the coast was clear for Hermione she entered his room. He was in his way up and she decided that whatever was between them had to be acted on before the tension drove her crazy,

"Oh yeah a small detail on the end of the world," Harry was mumbling beneath his breath as he entered the room, then his lips were captured in a crushing kiss and his mind took over. His hand explored her chest as she began to undo his trousers, instinct and their bond was taking over as she embraced him further and deepened the kiss. Their activity quickly led them to the bed and suddenly their moves were slow, more passionate and little by little she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. His desire was overpowering and their bond exploded into light, light both could see but did not care about. However as Harry rolled off Cho, his body draped with sweat as was hers, as she snuggled into him neither noticed the small slither of light creeping upstairs. Their bond had been strained due to a sudden increase in power, it could not be contained forever and the power was now saving itself; by expanding with the only human female entity nearby.


	7. Chapter 7

Death's Advocate

"What the hell did you do?" Death asked suddenly bursting into Laura's office with a panicked expression he looked stressed out.

"Sorry?" Laura asked; she had just begun the day and had not been expecting anything like this,

"The file on Harry Potter yesterday just changed and a soul bond split because it was so overcharged, ok can I remind you that the last time that happened a rather large canyon opened up in America. Shall I remind you of the consequences? Three billion in clear up costs, two billon in memory manipulation and another three billion that stops scientists guessing it wasn't caused by whatever the hell they think it was caused by. Do you know how much it would cost in England? Well it would come to a point where paying for global genocide was less, now could you please explain how a soul bond split?" Death asked dryly looking at Laura with evident irritation, Laura looked awkward.

"Well it involves the shadow world emphasising the bond and it being repressed in a previous life while also being related to the fact Cho and Harry hadn't _done _anything yet, the whole thing ended up causing it to bubble," Laura explained with a false smile.

"We could have just given him titanium skin, sure he couldn't walk but he would be hard to kill; anyway you're lucky, it seems the soul fragment latched onto to someone else before it could cause a cataclysmic incident, one that repressed may have even solved the global genocide issue," Death remarked; the bond was rising to explode and luckily that girl had to get in the way.

"Wait latched onto someone else?" Laura queried suddenly

"Oh ok so don't pick up the global genocide point pick up on who, why are you still trying to sell those DVD's and another's person is going to increase your income?" Death asked politely with a dark smile.

"Well umm," Laura mumbled deciding that the dvd's she may or may not have been selling could sell better with more people; wait was she turning Harry into a reluctant porn star; nah he enjoyed all of last night.

"Umm what? Now there are two options for you right now, one you explain to fate and the board exactly how you almost ended the world or I turn a blind eye to your dvd selling and you put in twelve extra _voluntary _hours a week during which you will sort out all the evidence for the Fate Criminal courts, we still have war criminals from the eighteen hundreds to prosecute after all," Death offered with an air of superiority. It didn't take long for Laura to realise her choices in this matter.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a greedy nasty person?" Laura asked with an angry frown

"Yes many times, in fact yesterday alone eight people said it and if you want to make bets I think Jasmine and Matt have a betting pool on it," Death smirked before turning on his heel and walking out the room.

The Ravenclaw estate

"So what was worth dragging me out of bed so early this morning?" Cho asked indignantly as she and Harry stood in the manor entrance, she was dressed in a fluffy pink robe and Harry suspected she had little if nothing on beneath; nor did he after all,

"I was thinking seeing as we have this huge house we would need someone to look after it," Harry began looking upstairs to make sure Hermione was asleep; he did not need her listening to this as she would get the wrong idea and the results would be; explosive.

"No I will not be your housekeeper," Cho commented before he could continue; he looked at her with raised eyebrows

"I wasn't actually going to suggest that," he pointed out, she nodded and told him to carry on.  
"So we're hiring a maid?" she interrupted before he could begin, Harry just rolled his eyes again

"No, well yes, no, no! Doby!" Harry decided to call before this could get out of hand any more, and it would knowing the type of person Cho was, there was an explosive _crack_ and Dobby the house elf appeared in front of them.

"Oh! Makes sense, wait is this the elf who saved you from Malfoy in your second year?," Cho commented as she smiled at Dobby

"Yes," Harry replied before turning to address the elf

"Harry Potter calls Dobby? What does Harry Potter need of Dobby?" the house elf greeted, Harry sighed and extended his hand out for Dobby to shake; a gesture that would hopefully calm the elf down but instead he jumped up and down on it.

"Harry Potter treats Dobby as an equal, the great Harry Potter," Dobby began again but Harry cut him off

"Dobby do you want a paying job?" Harry asked bluntly not wanting to get into Dobby's hero worship; however the offer made Dobby freeze still

"A job?" Dobby questioned looking curious,

"Yes a job Dobby, you see I inherited this whole place and a house elf could be useful around here, now I wouldn't want to intrude if your happy with Dumbledore..." Harry trailed off as Dobby jumped up and hugged him, Cho looked on the verge of laughter as Harry and Dobby spaun round.

"Yes Harry Potter! Dobby would like a job! Can I start right now Harry... I mean master," Dobby squealed but Harry put a finger to his lips

"Ok firstly call me Harry, I'm not master no. And you're getting paid and if you want you can have a room in the manor, take any one you like and no not the basement, a real room with a bathroom, bed and the rest of it; also you take weekends off and you're getting paid..." Harry tried to calm the elf down before he tried to create a slave bond which Dobby seemed to be on the verge of doing and if that happened Hermione would murder him.

"Twenty Galleons a week," Cho suggested and Dobby looked dumbfounded at the generosity

"When did you come become rich?" Harry asked Cho wondering if she knew shoe money she was giving away

"Last night," Cho commented with a challenging grin that persuaded Harry to step down, he had the money anyway and fighting with Cho did not seem like a good idea. He was sure she was teasing; mostly

"Twenty Galleons a week! That's two much, Dobby with work for three," Dobby bargained not vauling himself enough

"Nineteen,"

"Four,"

"Seventeen," Harry continued not going to give the elf less than ten, he was fine with twenty in all honesty

"Nine," Dobby reluctantly went up to,

"Fifteen and that is as low as I am going," Harry told him and the elf considered for a few moments before nodding,

"Ok, Harry Potter Dobby is your elf now,"  
"No you're a free elf but you have a job with the Ravenclaw slash Potter family," Harry corrected feeling slightly relived this way Hermione would not be too annoyed with him and he the house could be kept clean without having to hire someone untrustworthy.

"Morning Harry," Hermione greeted suddenly and Harry jumped in front of Dobby hoping she wouldn't see him. Cho suddenly looked alarmed and Harry noticed Hermione's eye catch on the robed girl; however he was busy trying to keep himself alive for now.

"Well Harry why don't you talk to Hermione while I go and get dressed and wait for the screaming to stop," Cho suggested before quickly scarpering away.

"Screaming what screaming?" Hermione wondered looking confused as Dobby appeared and asked the same thing

"Why is Dobby here?" Hermione asked with a slight frown

"Oh Dobby works for the great Harry Potter now," Dobby confirmed and Harry's head fell at Dobby's choice of words as Hermione's face flushed deep red.

Grimmauld Place- Later

"How could she go missing? Right from under our noses literally! How could this have happened?" Dumbledore asked angrily as he addressed the order who all looked concerned, it had been a day since Hermione had vanished and no one had seen a trace of her. Not her parents, not the neighbours; no one

"We don't know Albus all we know is that she went to her room and then nothing, the window was still locked, the front door hadn't been opened it's like she vanished into thin air.

"How? She can't apparate, there was no floo powder and if so someone would have heard so how was this allowed to happen?" Dumbledore demanded looking at the room furiously.

"Well as much as we need to focus on this," Snape interrupted dryly

"Shut up Snape! A girl goes missing in this very house and you don't bat an eyelid," Sirius hissed; he was filled with worry; Hermione was one of the few kids he actually liked in these halls and there was no conceivable way she could have gone missing.

"Oh she was probably killed by something in this house, fell down into hungry floorboards; poisoned by a wardrobe whatever the case your house is full of filth and danger but we have other problems, it seems Harry Potter is on the Wizengamot," Snape interjected and suddenly everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Dumbledore asked slowly wanting to make sure he had not misheard

"Yes out our meeting the Wizengamots session a few days ago was interrupted by Harry Potter who appeared from nowhere, he walked in and took his seat in the centre of the room; the Ravenclaw seat to be exact," Snape continued repeating what he heard from Lucius.

"What? He can't take that seat he's a Potter not a Ravenclaw," Molly announced looking almost angry

"Well he took the seat and it accepted him; he then vetoed every motion made by Lucius and Umbridge before allowing some to pass, he now holds a position where he can block any law and a child such as him with this power is not a good thing," Snape informed them darkly.

"He's more than capable," Sirius defended

"No he is not!" Molly shrilled "He is not ready to be in any official position and there is no way he can stay on this seat, someone has to remove him!"

"They can't you silly woman, do you know how the founders seats work?" Snape asked dryly having little to no patience with her, her glare told him she did not.

"The seats were deigned to act as a government check, every law had to be approved by a founder or their descendant, they would vote or veto, a unanimous vote was required and they could not be deposed because they acted in the best interest of the feudal factions wizard at the time belonged to," Snape explained slowly.

"Factions? You mean houses?" Arthur questioned

"No, in those days people joined one of those four in school but it did not end there, they're lives were dedicated to one of the four factions and they followed the leader who looked out for them. You see in those days the ministry followed the crown of England and a sometimes Scotland so only the nobles had seats on the Wizengamot and they fought each other for seats. Some were catholics who hated magic and tried to influence wizards to destroy themselves and these factions which became houses when a real government was set up without muggles; these factions looked out for the interests of their members and stopped measures which would cause magical people harm. Then nobles had to respect their decisions because they could cause a magical war which would depose them; so it was decided the leaders of the factions could veto any law proposed. However when the ministry was set up the factions had lost a lot of power, the families were often targeted by magical and muggle attackers so the four seats were rarely filled. However if a founder descendant returns to the seat there is nothing the Wizengamot can do, magic is in that seat and no law can be passed without their consent; Harry Potter is now in one of these seats and will be until he dies and his children take over," Snape explained almost out of breath with how much he had been talking.

"Well fascinating history lesson but how do we stop Harry doing this?" Molly asked

"You can't!" Snape told her angrily "Unless he signs a law then it cannot be put in place, magic itself would disrupt the ministry because of an age old agreement, all members of the Wizengamot when they sit down accept this agreement, and that is they make the laws and they have to listen to a faction leader. The ministry would collapse within a day if Harry Potter did not sign the laws or at least approve them, and then guess what he faction leaders become leaders; and unless you want Harry Potter to become the Pope of magic itself then let's not interfere," Snape suggested darkly.

"Pope?" Sirius questioned; he knew a lot of this stuff but not this part

"They say in the old days of Rome, that magic was controlled by one man, he could give it, take it away, use it as a weapon and do terrible or great things,however as Rome fell so did this title; without the empire there was no way every magical person could be governed so the so called Pope had less and less power until it vanished. The idea of a pope was taken by the church many years later, the idea was pretty much the same but the current pope cannot destroy entire countries with a flick of his wrist," Dumbledore explained looking grave; Harry in a postion like that was worrying; not unless he was firmly under Dumbledore's thumb.

"So that happens if he wants it to?" Molly asked

"No, it happens if the government give him that power and if there is no government because no laws are being passed then it will happen so let's not interfere," Snape explained. However as he spoke he had no idea that on the other side of the window in the shadow world Harry had heard every word.


End file.
